


rushing things

by WattStalf



Series: Femslash February 2017 [6]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Nudity, Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: But that doesn't makeyouany less amazing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Birdschach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/gifts).



> A crack ship that I ended up having a lot of fun writing. Just let someone love Kasane already.

She isn't sure how she ends up agreeing to this deal, but the man makes a convincing bargain, and she ends up here, with quite a bit of extra money in her bank account. Kasane doesn't think that it has anything to do with the things that she subjected a certain young woman to do; it isn't like she's doing this out of a sense of guilt, subjecting herself to this sort of experience as a kind of atonement.

But it still doesn't make sense for her to agree simply because of money.

Whatever the case, she _does_ agree to let Shingen Kishitani do research on her, on the condition that she is paid very handsomely and on the condition that it is his wife performing the hands-on research, while he only gets to go over the data that the woman collections. She does not feel comfortable exposing herself in that way to a man, both as a woman and as a monster.

Emilia is enthusiastic to work with her, and even more enthusiastic when Kasane reveals that she can speak fluent English, and that there's no need for her to struggle to find the words she's looking for in Japanese. Beaming, the scientist says, “That's a relief! You know, my husband always speaks English to me too, but I am trying to get better at Japanese for the sake of our children.”

“You'll need me to take my clothes off now, won't you?” asks Kasane, getting right to the point. She isn't interested in hearing about the happy family lives of others, particularly considering who the “children” Emilia is referring to are.

“You can wear a hospital gown for some of the exam, if you'd feel more comfortable,” replies Emilia, “though I will need you to take that off eventually too.”

“If I'm going to have to do that eventually, I don't think it matters now,” she replies, already undressing. She is more shy about this than she appears on the outside, but, since this is all scientific, she is able to ignore that, and she lays down on the table once she is completely nude.

“You have such an excellent figure!” Emilia exclaims, her attempt at a professional image shattering before they've even begun. “I'd almost say I was jealous of you, you know?”

“I don't see how that's relevant to this study. And, besides, I doubt you have any reason to be jealous of me,” replies Kasane. She is, of course, referring to the fact that Emilia is happily married, but the woman blushes and seems to take that as a compliment directed toward her physique.

“Oh, thank you!” she exclaims. “But, you know, I'm actually on the chubby side. See?” As if confiding in a close friend, she lifts the hem of her shirt up just enough to pinch her stomach, showing that she isn't in top physical condition. Even so, it's barely noticeable, and not at all noticeable under her shirt, and Kasane can't help but wonder why she even felt the need to point that out. “I'm not very athletic!”

“You look fine to me,” she says, a token response, but Emilia beams at even that.

“Thank you so much! Alright, how about we get started?” She crosses the room to reach in a drawer for something, and says, “I'm going to have to prick your finger for a blood sample. Don't worry, I'm not going to try to consume it or anything like that. Strictly research!”

Kasane wasn't necessarily worried about something like that, but she realizes that Emilia is trying to reassure her to be considerate. She pricks her finger and draws a sample and, not long after she steps back, the wound begins to close up. Kasane has always had a fairly quick healing process, so it's no surprise to her, but Emilia stares in wonder, pausing her study until the wound has closed up completely.

“Oh, wow! I didn't know you could regenerate like that! You're almost as fast as my daughter!”

Flinching at the mention of her former romantic rival, Kasane replies, “I'm sure it's fairly standard among the sorts of things you're used to studying.”

“That doesn't make _you_ any less amazing,” the scientist replies with a sincere smile. “I want to hear all about what sorts of things you can do, both for research purposes and for my own personal interest. I hope you don't mind telling me!”

“Your husband is paying me to comply with you.”

“Yes, but I'd be happy knowing that you _want_ to tell me! That is...I'd like it if you considered me your friend.”

That takes the older woman by surprise. Of all the things she was expecting from Emilia, she certainly wasn't expecting the scientist to be interested in becoming her friend. However, there doesn't seem to be anything insincere about Emilia's words, and she finds that she can't doubt anything that she says.

The examination continues, with a few basic tests of her vitals, and a few, more unusual tests, and then Emilia begins the questioning. She asks questions about Kasane's strength, her speed, any abilities she may have noticed, taking diligent notes all the while. And, with everything that she says, Emilia replies with something like, “Oh, that's amazing!” or “You're so wonderful, Miss Kujiragi!”

The situation is, simply put, an unusual one. Emilia's innocent face and sincere admiration and behaviors that border on affection are not things that Kasane is used to, particularly not regarding her inhuman side. However, it seems that Emilia's interest in the supernatural goes beyond scientific; she is genuinely fascinated, to the point that it begins to plant ideas in Kasane's head, ideas that she thought were long dead.

“I really do feel jealous of you,” Emilia says. “You're so beautiful _and_ so amazing, it's almost not fair! Oh, but don't take that the wrong way, I'm not jealous enough to hate you. I really do want to be friends with you.”

She never gives any outward hint to the surge of emotions that Emilia causes within her as she proves, time and again, that she just may be the sort of person Kasane has always been looking for. After giving up hope to find someone like that, it seems like a slap in the face that the one who would catch her interest next would be the happily married stepmother of her former target. However, even now, she isn't going to give up without a try.

“You should leave your husband,” she says bluntly.

With a blank, confused smile, Emilia cocks her head and says, “Excuse me?”

“You should leave your husband,” she repeats, “and be with me instead.”

“I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you're trying to say?”

“I know it may come as a shock to hear it outright, but you're a very special woman,” says Kasane, placing a hand on Emilia's. “The way you keep talking about me...don't you think it would be possible for you to love me?”

“Oh! Oh my...” The other woman appears quite flustered as she tries to think of a response. “I'm sorry, but this doesn't happen very often! Um...um...well, I'm flattered! I'm very flattered by your offer, Miss Kujiragi!”

“Please, call me Kasane.”

“Well, Kasane, I...I think you're a very beautiful woman,” she says. “Not only that, but you're fascinating! If I could, I would want to learn everything about you, and even if I spent every day with you, I don't think I would get bored. It's a little soon to tell about this sort of thing, but if I have to give an answer right now...yes, I think I could probably love you, at least someday. But I can't leave my husband, I love him so much!”

While she wonders what Emilia even sees in the strange man, Kasane is filled with disappointment. Of course, she should have expected a rejection here too, but she once again let herself get swept away in hope. “I see. I'm sorry for being so forward, but I'd like it if you could consider my offer for a bit longer.”

She doesn't expect Emilia to take that request seriously, but the woman does pause before she replies. “The thing is,” she finally says, “I don't think I should have to leave him to be able to be with you. I mean, we always say, the more the merrier! We're not completely exclusive, you know?”

“Not...exclusive? I'm afraid I'm not sure what you mean.”

“Well, see, my husband is the biggest flirt I know! And he says a big heart like mine should be allowed to love anyone I please! So, even though we're married, that doesn't stop us from sometimes spending time with other people, and there's even been on somebody we've both gotten extremely close to,” says Emilia. “Do you understand what I'm saying?”

“The two of you are married, but you're both dating a third person?”

“Yes, exactly! And even if you were just dating me, and not my husband, I think that would be okay too. He always said, 'Just make sure you tell me if they're cute!' So, I would have to tell him all about you, but it'd still just be you and me for as long as you wanted,” she explains.

All of this is still a bit much for Kasane to keep up with, but she realizes that this is only because she's never considered the possibility before. She's never thought about the fact that people can share their love, and even so, she isn't sure if it's something she's going to be able to accept. After all, she knows herself to be a very jealous woman, and if she isn't able to overcome that...

“Well, whatever you decide,” says Emilia, interrupting her thoughts, “just let me know! I mean, it's hard to say this early on if things would even work out between us, but if you want to try, then I want to try!”

_Try._

It's certainly more than anyone else has ever offered her, and it's true that she'll have the chance, that way, to learn if she can accept sharing Emilia with somebody else, if she can accept sharing  _anyone_ with anyone else. And, even if she learns that she can't, she might have enough time to win the scientist over completely, and then it might be her that Emilia chooses in the end. She began this day without any interest in this woman, and she is ending it by finally pursuing a relationship with somebody that she believes has the chance to love her for who she is, monster and all.

_I know that I'm rushing things_ , she thinks,  _but I feel like I have to rush things. I've just been waiting for too long_ .

“I think that sounds reasonable, but you're going to have to lead the way with most things. I've...never dated anyone before,” she finally says.

“I'm so excited! I'm glad we were able to work something out.” Somehow, Emilia doesn't seem all that daunted by how quickly things have moved, and Kasane has to wonder what kind of experience she has. “So, I have just one question...do you think it would be okay if I kissed you now? Or would it be weird? Do you want to get dressed first?”

Kasane hasn't registered the fact that she is still naked from her examination in a long time, but the fact that she attempted a love confession in such a state does not shake her, despite being so unused to intimacy. She shakes her head and says, “No, I don't mind if you kiss me like this.”

Really, she is eager for it. It will be her first _real_ kiss, she thinks, the first one that truly counts, and Emilia rests a hand on her shoulder, lowering her lashes and gaining an expression that Kasane has never seen on anyone before. Her heart skips a beat and she leans into Emilia's kiss, and doesn't care a bit that they're definitely rushing things.

 


End file.
